1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging control device, an imaging control method, an imaging system, and a program, and more particularly, to an imaging control device, an imaging control method, an imaging system, and a program that receive a plurality of live view images from a plurality of imaging devices through wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable phone capable of wireless communication that causes a user to perform an operation for stopping an active process by reporting to a user that a radio wave environment is poor when the radio wave environment is poor is known (see JP2002-218544A).
A robot capable of wireless communication and movement that moves to a place where a radio wave environment is good when the radio wave environment is poor is known (see JP2004-260769A).
Further, a device that receives a plurality of images from a plurality of computer devices through wireless communication to create, project, and display a multi-screen image, in which switching of connection to the computer devices is performed according to priorities of the plurality of computer devices, is known (see JP2014-038336A).